Harry Potter and the Power of InheritanceRewrite
by HarryMuto
Summary: UNDERGOING MINOR REWRITE Summary: Harry receives a strange and unexpected letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the Summer after his fifth year. This letter allows Harry to become the Man he was meant to be: Master/Slave, Sub/Dom, Fem-slash, AU, AR, OOC, Lemons, Harry/Multi
1. 1 The Train Home

**The Train Home**

**Title: Harry Potter and the Power of Inheritance.**

**Author: HarryMuto.**

**Chapter: 1 - The Train Home.**

**Words: 1137**

**Beta: Trekke1**

**Summary: Harry receives a strange and unexpected letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the Summer after his fifth year. This letter allows Harry to become the Man he was meant to be. **

**Warnings: Master/Slave, Sub/Dom, Fem-slash, AU, AR, OOC, Lemons, Limes, Under-age Sex, Child Abuse, Harry/Multi, M/F/F, M/F/F/F, F/F/M/F/F, F/F, F/F/F, Anal, Bondage, Weasley!Bashing, Dumbledore!Bashing, Order!Bashing, Grey!Harry, VeryPowerful!Harry, Non-Canon, Bad Language.**

**Rating: M - Please only read this story if in the country from which you are accessing this, you are above the age at which you are legally allowed to read or otherwise view pornographic material, if you are not or if this type of content offends you please do not continue past this point, as the author denies all responsibility past this point.**

**Disclaimer: The author makes no claims of ownership to both the characters or world of Harry Potter those are owned by J.K. Rowling and her associates, however he does which to express ownership over any original material etc. Such material is free to use, however credit would be appreciated as would notice. likewise if you spot anything of yours please let me know so I can give you the credit you deserve.**

**A/N: This is obviously a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Inheritance of Power, and as previously mentioned will be set in an Alternative non-canon world (although it will follow canon to a point). If this isn't your thing I suggest you re-read the books as a completely canon fan-fiction isn't a fanfic at all. Also any flamers shall be ridiculed.**

Harry Potter sat quietly on the train known as the Hogwarts Express, trying to pretend he didn't see the worried glances his best friend, Hermione Granger, was sending his way every couple of seconds. In all honesty, though, he was just to depressed to care. He was in a heavy depression because only a few weeks previous he had seen his Godfather, the wrongly-convicted mass-murderer Sirius Black, die in front of his very eyes, only to find out less than an hour later that, by some twist of fate, he was the only person capable of defeating the most powerful Dark Lord in modern history: Lord Voldemort. So all in all he could probably be forgiven for his depressed and apathetic state.

Hermione understood that Harry was grieving, she would have to be a monster not to. However, she was worried about her friend's tendency to bottle up his emotions – to the point that he exploded in waves of emotion and wild magic. She just wished he would talk to her about it. Hell, at this point, she didn't care if he confided in Draco Malfoy, as long as he talked to someone. Then, to top it all off, she thought worriedly, he had to return to those awful Dursleys again this year. Her thoughts were interrupted, though, as they had just pulled into platform nine and three-quarters.

Harry dispassionately dismounted the Hogwarts' Express, towing his trunk and his owl behind him. He looked around the station for his relatives and at first thought they just hadn't been bothered to pick him up; considering their general attitude and opinion of him, this, sadly, wouldn't surprise him much.

However, Harry eventually found them, curiously surrounded by Order of the Phoenix members. The group consisted of Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and someone who Harry could only assume was Nymphadora Tonks (who else would have electric blue hair?). Harry moved closer to the group, yet when he was close enough to hear the conversation he stopped cold: The tone and topic of conversation immediately allowed him to feel emotion through the unrelenting numbness, just one. Rage; cold unrelenting rage consumed Harry's scrawny frame as he heard the Order of the Phoenix threatening his relatives. He knew that the Order would expect him to be grateful for their concern, but Harry was furious at their actions. '_Why can't people just let me live my fucking life?_' Harry thought savagely; not only had the Order, and therefore by extension, Dumbledore, once again meddled in his life, but in addition, Harry could safely say that he knew his Uncle Vernon well enough to know that they had probably just made things a whole lot worse with their unsolicited actions. When Remus reminded him to send word via Owl Post every three days, Harry just gave him a sharp nod of the head, not trusting himself to verbally answer at the moment. That being done, Harry demurely followed his relatives to their waiting car, which, if Harry was paying attention he would notice was once again brand-new. The atmosphere inside the vehicle during the drive 'home' was decidedly tense and ominous, especially considering the rapid colour changes in his Uncle's face. The moment of truth arrived rapidly as they arrived at Number Four, Privet Drive in Surrey.

As soon as the car doors were closed behind them, Vernon Dursley turned to Harry and said, "Boy, get inside, put you're things away, and then get your freak arse downstairs! Am I clear?" This was said in such a low hiss that, if Harry didn't know better, he would've sworn it was Parseltongue. Harry quickly obeyed, knowing from past experience that delaying would only anger him further.

As soon as Harry got downstairs, it started with a hard punch to the stomach, swiftly followed a kick to his side. His Uncle then started bellowing, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU'RE FREAK FRIENDS THREATENING MY FUCKING FAMILY AFTER EVERYTHING (kick) WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! WE FED YOU (kick), CLOTHED YOU (kick), PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR UNGRATEFUL FUCKING HEAD (Vernon punched Harry in the face at this point) AND WHAT DO WE GET IN RETURN?! WE GET YOU, A LAZY UNGRATEFUL FREAK WHO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO DIE WITH HIS FILTHY FREAK PARENTS!" Vernon finished his rant by kicking his helpless nephew full in the face, breaking his nose – and knocking Harry unconscious in the process – before dragging his limp, bleeding form to his tiny bedroom and carelessly depositing him just inside the door, locking him in. He went down stairs wearing a smug and satisfied smirk after hearing the door slam into Harry's head as he closed it. Gleefully hoping he died, he settled down with his wife and son to watch the TV.

**A/N: Oh no a cliffhanger and in the first chapter too, yes I know it's short but that's pretty much my style so don't expect them to get that much longer probably 3000 words at most. Please Read and Review.**


	2. 2  Awaking to Post

**Awaking to Post**

**Title: Harry Potter and the Power of Inheritance.**

**Author: HarryMuto.**

**Chapter: 2 - Awaking to Post.**

**Words: 1171**

**Beta: Trekke1  
><strong>

**Summary: Harry receives a strange and unexpected letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the Summer after his fifth year. This letter allows Harry to become the Man he was meant to be. **

**Warnings: Master/Slave, Sub/Dom, Fem-slash, AU, AR, OOC, Lemons, Limes, Under-age Sex, Child Abuse, Harry/Multi, M/F/F, M/F/F/F, F/F/M/F/F, F/F, F/F/F, Anal, Bondage, Weasley!Bashing, Dumbledore!Bashing, Order!Bashing, Grey!Harry, VeryPowerful!Harry, Non-Canon.**

**Rating: M - Please only read this story if in the country from which you are accessing this, you are above the age at which you are legally allowed to read or otherwise view pornographic material, if you are not or if this type of content offends you please do not continue past this point, as the author denies all responsibility past this point.**

**Disclaimer: The author makes no claims of ownership to both the characters or world of Harry Potter those are owned by J.K. Rowling and her associates, however he does which to express ownership over any original material etc. Such material is free to use, however credit would be appreciated as would notice. likewise if you spot anything of yours please let me know so I can give you the credit you deserve.**

**A/N: This is obviously a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Inheritance of Power, and as previously mentioned will be set in an Alternative non-canon world (although it will follow canon to a point). If this isn't your thing I suggest you re-read the books as a completely canon fan-fiction isn't a fanfic at all. Also any flamers shall be ridiculed.**

Harry slowly regained consciousness, feeling as if he had been run over by a hippogriff – which considering Uncle Vernon's immense size, wasn't that far from the truth, he mused dazedly. Quickly locating his glasses, he absently noticed that his inner magical core was already working to dull the pain and soreness and heal any serious injuries. His magic had been doing this since he was about five, although at the time he didn't know that was what it was. The process was even intelligent enough to leave the surface injuries, such as bruises and scratches, un-healed so that the Dursley family didn't catch on to this fact. Looking around, he noticed a letter on his make-shift desk. Stiffly getting up and walking to his desk, he noticed a green wax seal he did not recognize on the flap. The seal was that of two War Axes imposed upon a large capital G. That being evident, he believed he knew where the letter came from. He opened the seal with a suddenly trembling hand, only to be proved correct in his assumptions as to the identity of the sender. The question he asked himself, though, was _'__Why are the Goblins writing to me?_' Knowing that the only way to find out would to be to read the letter in question, he unfolded it fully and read...

_From: The Office of Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, of the Inheritance and_ _Wills Department, GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK, London Branch._

_To: Harry James Potter._

_Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,_

_Pursuant to the treaties between the King of the Goblin Race and The __Wizengamot__ of Great Britain and Northern Ireland__, w__e, as required__,__ hereby respond to your missive received by us on the 15th of June__. U__nfortunately__,__ whilst we sympathise with your Grief, and indeed we do as we have always liked the previous Lord Black, we are unable to comply with your written request that The Chief Warlock__,__ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, attend the coming Will Reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black__,__ of The Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black__,__ in your place, nor are we able to comply with your additional request that any and all bequethments be split between the same Chief Warlock and one_ _Ginevra_ _Molly Weasley regardless of her position in your House__. T__he reason we can not comply with these aforementioned requests is due to having received instructions from the deceased Lord Black implicitly forbidding such an action. Therefore your presence is required as soon as possible at our London Branch. If you have any further questions, requests, concerns or problems please feel free to Owl us at our branch in London._

_Regards,_

_Gemtooth_

_Senior Department Manager,_

_Inheritance and Wills Department_

_GRINGOTTS London_

Harry stared at the letter in shock for a moment, before realizing he would have to respond. That being said, he quickly got his stationary out and started writing what he hoped would come out as a formal letter.

_From: Harry James Potter._

_To: Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, Inheritance and Wills Department, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London._

_Dear Gemtooth,_

_It is with abject confusion that I find myself writing this letter, as I do not recall writing any such missive, or indeed, any letter to Gringotts other than this one. Therefore, whilst I would never presume to doubt your knowledge or your word in this situation, there is, I am sure you will agree, something amiss in this situation._

_Expectantly, _

_Harry James Potter_

Closing the flap, Harry was shocked that a wax seal bearing a rampant Griffin imposed over a crossed staff and sword materialised over it. Of course, Harry didn't recognize the Coat of Arms, for if he did, the shock could have possibly thrown him back into unconsciousness. The seal in question had been used for centuries by the Potter family to mark official correspondences. Unaware of this, Harry shrugged off his surprise and called his faithful snowy owl, Hedwig, to him and kindly asked her to deliver his letter. She responded favourably with a series of happy barks before affectionately nipping his ear on her way out the window. This being done, Harry lay down on his ramshackle bed to await a reply.

**A/N: That's chapter two of Harry Potter and the Inheritance of Power complete. Next chapter should be the Goblins response Please Read and Review.**


	3. 3 We Have A Problem

**We have a problem**

**Title: Harry Potter and the Power of Inheritance.**

**Author: HarryMuto.**

**Chapter: 3 - We Have a Problem.**

**Words:**

**Beta: Trekke1  
><strong>

**Summary: Harry receives a strange and unexpected letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the Summer after his fifth year. This letter allows Harry to become the Man he was meant to be. **

**Warnings: Master/Slave, Sub/Dom, Femslash, AU, AR, OOC, Lemons, Limes, Underage Sex, Child Abuse, Harry/Multi, M/F/F, M/F/F/F, F/F/M/F/F, F/F, F/F/F, Anal, Bondage, Weasley!Bashing, Dumbledore!Bashing, Order!Bashing, Grey!Harry, VeryPowerful!Harry, Non-Canon.**

**Rating: M - Please only read this story if in the country from which you are accessing this, you are above the age at which you are legally allowed to read or otherwise view pornographic material, if you are not or if this type of content offends you please do not continue past this point, as the author denies all responsibility past this point.**

**Disclaimer: The author makes no claims of ownership to both the characters or world of Harry Potter those are owned by J.K. Rowling and her associates, however he does which to express ownership over any original material etc. Such material is free to use, however credit would be appreciated as would notice. likewise if you spot anything of yours please let me know so I can give you the credit you deserve.**

**A/N: This is obviously a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Inheritance of Power, and as previously mentioned will be set in an Alternative non-canon world (although it will follow canon to a point). If this isn't your thing I suggest you re-read the books as a completely canon fan fiction isn't a fanfic at all. Also any flamers shall be ridiculed.**

About an hour after Harry sent his confused reply, Hedwig arrived at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. Carefully, she followed the magical pathways that dictated where Post Owls went within the bank, until she realized that the pathway was leading to a sorting office. This would not do, as her human had said to deliver it to the one called Gemtooth. Therefore, by using a small, un-noticeable percentage of her master's magic, she broke free of the compulsion that forced the owls to follow procedure and flew through the halls of the bank, leaving scores of shocked yet slightly impressed Goblins in her wake. Eventually she came to the entrance for the Inheritance and Wills Department, and in short order, she had found her burden's intended recipient, Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, who took the letter in surprise.

Reading the letter, Gemtooth soon realized that if this situation was what it looked like, it would be beyond his authority to deal with very soon, and it certainly wasn't worth the consequences to try and fail. As it was, Gemtooth was rather concerned about the probability of his continued existence, as it wouldn't be the first time the naturally-bloodthirsty Goblins had decided to shoot the messenger, so to speak, and you didn't become the High Director of Gringotts and King of the British Goblin Clans by petting kittens. With this in mind, he briskly walked towards High Director Ragnok's office, hoping his liege was in a merciful mood. Upon reaching the large, magically-fortified mahogany double doors to his liege lord's chambers, he sharply knocked whilst announcing in Geodbelainex (Goblin) **G **" Huigehu Deirercateodr Ragnock, Seir Id serkr ardnet aruedeiernecaer." (High Director Ragnok, Sir I seek an audience) **G **Gemtooth waited for a tense minute before Ragnok responded simply by saying **G** "Erneter." (Enter) **G **Pausing only to blank his face of emotion so that he looked like a proper goblin should, he hastened to obey his lord's command. Striding confidently forward, he dropped to his knee in the traditional Goblin sign of surrender, meaning he knelt with his head bowed and neck out-stretched, so that any would be executioner could take his head with no fuss. He dutifully stayed in this submissive position until a voice called out **G **"Riser, Seerneiodr Derprartemaernete Marneger Gemtooth, arnede seprerarkr" (Rise, Senior Department Manager Gemtooth, and speak) **G **Before starting, Gemtooth nervously asked if they could continue their conversation in English*. Once Ragnok had responded with an annoyed 'Yes', he started to anxiously explain about the situation with Harry Potter's inheritance.

"So, why did you seek this audience Gemtooth?"

"Well, sir it seems someone is trying to defraud a major customer."

"How, major?"

"Harry Potter, major."

"Potter why is that name familiar?"

"They're the single richest Wizarding Most Ancient and Most Noble Family, and the only Humans to ever own shares in Gringotts and have a vault in every branch. Harry James Potter is the only surviving member."

"Oh, fucking hell! please say you're joking."

"I am afraid not, Sir. Someone sent a forged document using an illegally obtained Blood Signature forsaking his inheritance from the Black Estate in his name. When we sent a response of non-compliance, he responded with a confused-yet-formal letter sealed with the official magical seal of the Potter family."

"Do you have a suspect?"

"Well the two people who benefit most are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Ginevra Molly Weasley, his supposed betrothed, and as it is unlikely that a fourteen year old could deceive us so thoroughly, I would have to say Dumbledore. It would also fit with the previous Lord Black's suspicions."

"Regardless, we need Mr. Potter here as soon as possible! He's to be granted every courtesy, do you understand?"

"Of course sir. I'll go prepare, if it pleases you my lord."

"Yes, yes you're dismissed."

After obtaining leave to do so, Gemtooth quickly made his way back to his personal office at the end of the Inheritance and Wills Department, only to find the smug looking Snowy Owl sitting on his desk as if she regularly flouted centuries old supposedly unbreakable enchantments. Amazingly, she didn't even seem visibly tired. This said two things: One, that the Owl and Harry Potter were in at least a Level One Familiar Bond, and two the Potter in question was more powerful than Myrdin Emrys himself. That the boy rarely showed such power was immaterial in Gemtooth's mind as he wrote Harry a Gringotts summons. Checking that the summons appeared polite instead of demanding as they usually did, he cautiously tied the satisfactory missive to the majestic Owl's presented leg and watched as she swiftly flew back to her Master, taking the fastest path regardless of the existence of enchantments prohibiting it.

It took less than a hour for Hedwig to arrive back at Number Four Privet Drive, where Harry expectantly waited ready to shower her in treats and praise. After settling his first friend, Harry opened the newest letter from the goblins.

_Official Summons To The Lands Of The Goblin Nation._

_With this document duly sent pursuant to Article Fifteen Clause Six Of The Financial and Civil Co-operation Treaty between King QuickSilver on behalf of the peoples of the Goblin Nation and Chief Warlock William Harold Potter on behalf of the peoples of The Magical Nations Of Great Britain And Ireland Signed on the 31st Of January in the Year 1565. _

_We the Goblins_

_Do hereby respectfully summon one Harry James Potter to appear before King Ragnok in his position as High Director Of GRINGOTTS London, to discuss matters of Fraud and Inheritance as they pertain to you._

_The Acceptance of this Summons must be signified by the utterance of the word Geodbelainex within One Hour of Receipt._

_Signed On behalf Of The King himself By_

_Senior Department Manager Gemtooth Of The Inheritance And Wills Department._

Harry, wanting to get this over with and knowing that, despite Gemtooth's efforts to hide it, the letter was more order than request, quickly said the needed phrase under his breath so as not to alert his relatives of his consciousness lest they rectify the 'problem'.

What he was not expecting was the familiar but exaggerated wrench of a Portkey. Just as he believed he would vomit or pass out from the dizzying vortex of colour, he was painfully deposited in a room which looked like a high class waiting room. The comfortable-looking wing-back armchairs, which he could only assume were upholstered in leather or Dragon-hide, served to remind him of the continued soreness of his ribs, face, and head. However, before he had a chance to sink into their comforting embrace, he was approached by a stately-looking being that, with it's green skin, pronounced nose, and sharp claws was undeniably a goblin. As soon as the goblin was close enough, it started to speak.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. My name is Gemtooth and we must get started as soon as possible, so follow me." Harry was about to reply, only to notice that the goblin had already started walking down a previously unseen corridor. Harry hastily followed, only to stop abruptly at what was clearly their destination as the goblin swiftly knocked and announced him, before beckoning Harry into the private office of King Ragnok himself.

**A/N: Once again Sorry this took so long, and thank you to the 17 people who have reviewed and the countless others who have judged this story worthy of being on their alert list or C2 **

**HarryMuto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta: Trekke1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and make no money from this.**

Harry quickly fell into a respectful bow upon walking into the powerful goblin's domain, not realizing that he was one of the only modern wizards who would even consider bowing before a creature, let alone actually doing it. He didn't hear Gemtooth's disguised gasp as his escort left or notice the shock on the King's face. He couldn't know that this relatively minor show of due respect would eventually change the British Wizarding World for generations. He raised from his bow once King Ragnok had recovered enough to request it of him, and after a brief silence Ragnok started the meeting.

"Well, Mr. Potter, as you may have realized their have been some irregularities concerning your business here." Harry leaned in with a solemn and serious expression on his face, realizing that this meeting was a lot more important than he thought

"Could you elaborate, your highness?" Harry asked in an intent voice.

"Well, as you know, we received a letter, supposedly from you, stating that you didn't want the late Lord Sirius Orion Black's estate and that we were to split your share between Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The letter also implied that you and Miss Weasley were betrothed." Ragnok took a breath, intending to continue, but he was understandably interrupted with a load "WHAT!" from a bewildered Potter. "Shall I assume that the betrothal was also a lie then? Anyway, I intend to put you through a small blood ritual to determine your powers and bloodline. After this we will go from there, starting with the Black Estate." Ragnok placed a rune carved bowl and a dagger. "Please allow your blood to fill this bowl." Harry hesitatingly picked up the offered dagger and dragged it across his left palm before holding it over the bowl.

After a few moments, the small chalice-like bowl was completely full of his precious life blood. Ragnok pulled a sheet of thick velum out of a drawer in his desk before dunking it into the bowl. Taking it out after a couple of minutes, he pressed it flat against the desktop and briefly waved his gnarled fingers whilst sub-vocally mumbling over it. The sheet briefly glowed a bright red before words the colour of fresh blood spread themselves out.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Age: 15**

**Mother: Lily Rose Potter née Evans (Deceased)**

**Father: James Harold Potter (Deceased)**

**Magical Status: Pure Blood**

**Core: 55 – High Wizard (85% BLOCKED) [154 – Arch Mage]**

**Inheritances By Blood**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Maternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Holy House of Christo (Maternal)**

**Inheritances By Conquest**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Diablo**

**Abilities**

**Parseltounge** **(50% BLOCKED) [Parsel Magic] (Slytherin)**

**Metamorphmagus** **( 95% BLOCKED) [Height, Mass, Structure, Build and Gender] (Black)**

**Necromancy (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Awakening] (Diablo)**

**Pyromancy** **(100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Manipulation] (Emrys)**

**Hydromancy (100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Manipulation] (Le Fay)**

**Aeromancy** **(85% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning] (Hufflepuff)**

**Terramancy** **(100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Summoning, Manipulation] (Gryffindor)**

**Runeomancy** **(100% BLOCKED) [Invocation, Comprehension, Instinct] (Ravenclaw)**

**Spiromany** **(100% BLOCKED) [Evocation, Conjuration, Control] (Christo)**

"Damn, that's a lot of blocks! It seems Mr. Dumbledore's plans are far more sinister than first thought..." Ragnok absently mused before loudly clapping his hands. "Ah, almost forgot, you'll be wanting to know what your worth, right?" He exclaimed passing a slip of parchment to the new Lord several times over. On reading the amount Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted letting the parchment, which read _999 Billion Galleons (750 Billion Liquid),_ flutter to the floor. "I need a Healer now God damnnit!" At Ragnok's exclamation, Healers rapidly converged on the room, picking the young hero up from his place on the floor. They absently noticed his body's subconscious flinch as their long goblin hands unknowingly brushed a tender area. Being professionals, they duly noted it, to be investigated later. With that, they ran to the Gringotts Hospital Wing.

Later, whilst Harry was recovering in the Hospital, King Ragnok and his advisors were discussing the various injuries they had uncovered, both old and new, as they waited for his body to regain consciousness...


End file.
